The purpose of this project is to evaluate the biochemical changes that occur in neuronal systems after the injection of cholera toxin into selected regions of rat brain. Our present studies are directed toward evaluating the consequences of injecting cholera toxin on serotonin metabolism in brain and on evaluating the possible mechanism whereby the toxin activates adenylate cyclase.